vallorfandomcom-20200214-history
Stardust
Power & Abilities Superhuman Strength: Caroline is super humanly strong and is listed at a normal level somewhere between class 50 and class 90, likely class 75. However, since she is able to absorb various types of energy, she can use this energy to temporarily increase her physical strength to levels similar to that of her time as Binary, in which form she reaches class 100+. Superhuman Speed: She is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. Superhuman Stamina: Caroline's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Star Dust is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channelling the energy she has absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree. Recently, she has proved capable of surviving and fighting in the vacuum of space, only requiring an air supply to do so. Superhuman Agility: Carolln's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight: Caroline is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she has been shown flying at three times speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely she can go much faster. Flash Precognition: Part of her original power set as Star Dust , Caroline was subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power was not exactly reliable and activated randomly. After Shinji robbed her of her powers, she was subsequently transformed into Binary. After these powers faded, it seems that Carolines's Seventh Sense has returned. Contaminant Immunity: Caroline possesses an amalgamated human/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to toxins and poisons. Photonic Blasts: Caroline can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands and fingertips. Energy Absorption: Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. If empowered by enough energy, she can assume her Binary form again temporarily. Regenerative Healing Factor: The absorbed energy increases the potency of her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds. Minor Molecular Control: She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. As Binary, Caroline is linked to the power of a white hole and was able to generate heat, light, radiation and access all other forms of energy along the electromagnetic spectrum on an almost solar scale. She also had minor control over gravity. She could breathe in space and travel at the speed of light. After this link was severed, she could no longer do so on the level she once had. However, the capacity for this power still remains with her. Experienced Spy: Caroline is an experienced spy, having worked various undercover operations for NASA. Multilingual: Caroline is fluent in English, Russian, and another unknown Earth language, as well as Kree, and Shi'ar languages. She speaks passable Rajaki and has a limited vocabulary in many other languages. Expert Pilot: Carol is an accomplished pilot, having extensive experience with USAF planes as well as with Kree, Shi'ar and other alien starships. Expert Combatant: She is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat through Military Combatives.